Collapse
by Umami Eri
Summary: Something was wrong with Ritsu. His Ritsu. Why was he sick and what is he hiding away from Takano? Rated M from Chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sekaiichi hatsukoi.

**Collapse**

It started as another crazy day in the Emerald Shoujo Manga department, but that wasn't something screaming, phones calling and the whole set . Onodera couldn't bear another hour at work, for he had woken up with a terrible headache that persisted during the day.

The good thing was that he was about to leave in the next 15 minutes, if his boss takano -san hadn't shoved a nice 2 feet pile of manuscripts on his desk. Onodera could feel his lunch coming up any minute now, and the fact that he was given extra work didn;t help at all with his situation.

His face was pale, and he had broken in a cold sweat.

He could hear Kisa talking to him but he couldn't make out any words.

"..._chan...Ricchan can you hear me_?"

"_uh.. yeah, what is it_?"

"_are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost_"

you don't look better yourself.. don't worry, im fine, and the sooner I'll finish this pile of manuscripts the sooner I can go home." his head was now throbbing madly and his hands were trembling. The next moment he saw black and he could hear his name echoing in the background.

When he woke up he felt terribly hot and his stomach was clenching.

He was aware that he was laying down and through hazed eyes he managed to found the side of the bed. He threw up all he ate that day . Suddenly the door burst open and takano san was running at his side . He was massaging his back in swift circular motion.

There you go, get it all out...

the acid smell hit his nostrils and he started gagging and hacking. Takano san lifted him up in a sitting position and then picked him up bridal style. He could feel he was carried away and then laid in a soft place.

I'll clean up and then come back . If you need anything just call for me.

""_t..takano san_?".. said ritsu as he grabbed his sleeve.

"_What is it_?"

"_I'm not feeling to good._.."

"_well no shit... what's wrong with you, caught the flu or something. You know what? It doesn't matter now.. what do you need_?"

"_Hnn.. b-bucket_" in a whispered voice

"_what was that? I couldn't catch it._."

Ritsu quickly put his hands over his mouth as he heaved...

Takano quickly returned with a bowl that was placed underneath Ritsu's face.

_"Hey it's here, let go of your hands._"

But his mind couldn't register anything due to the horrible nausea. So Takano grabbed his arms and pulled them away.

Ritsu could feel his stomach clenching again ant not long after , he threw up in the bowl takano brought him.

After a couple of minutes he calmed down but the hotness persevered.

"_Water... please_"

a cup of cool water was placed on his lips and he drank it greedily.

As Takano was cleaning up his mess he turned facing the wall.

He could hear heavy footsteps and pulled slightly backwards due to someone sitting next to him in bed.

Takano san held him to his chest and kissed his head .

'_Please get better soon . I can;t stand seeing you sick_...'

He only muttered a slight thank you as he nodded back to sleep.

The morning that came brought a new wave of nausea and Ritsu stumbled on the floor as he tried to rush to the bathroom. But nothing came back.

The nausea persisted and Ritsu felt awful.

A pair of cold hands cupped his face and he felt his head pulled upwards. Takano placed a kiss on his forehead as he picked him up and carried him back to bed. A cool wet cloth was placed on his forehead.

"_If your fever doesn't break in the next few hours ,I'll take you to the hospital_."

He barely heard that due to the fuzziness in his head. All of a sudden his stomach cramped up and a strong wave of pain surged through his abdomen, making Ritsu coil up. Takano's big hand was massaging his back , trying to give him some sort of comfort.

In about five minutes Ritsu went back to a fitful sleep.

Takano smiled slightly at his sleeping form but he couldn't stop worrying about him.

He went to the living room and called Hatori.

" _hatori yoshiyuki speaking_"

_" it's me, takano."_

_"boss, what happened?"_

_" onodera won;t be coming tomorrow to work and neither am I. I have towatchhim in case he turns worse, and i'll probably have to take him to the E.R. Could you inform Kisa to deal with the printers tomorrow?"_

_"yes, of course"_

_"if something happens , text me"_

_" ok, you can count on me. Good night sir."_

_" bye"_

' now that I solved that, what should I do about Ritsu? I should check on him again.'

as he got closer to his bedroom where his lover was resting he could hear a soft moan coming from there.

He put his hand on his forehead but took it back as Ritsu's temperature was dangerously high. He was back in the danger zone again. Takano quickly wrapped Ritsu in a Blanket and took him to his car. He drove fast to the hospital .

A nurse told him to place Ritsu on a bed while she got a doctor.

Takano was with his eyes on the clock. More than an hour passed and his Ritsu was still in agony, with a high fever and who knows what else that the young man was hiding from him.

He got mad and went to the nurse's station asking for a doctor

_"what is taking so long. I've been here for more than an hour! Would you have checked him up faster if I brought him by ambulance?!" a vein was swelling on his forehead as he was yelling politely at the nurse_

_" I am sorry sir, but today there was a terrible train accident and the doctors have their hands full. As soon as one is available I will make sure to check him up. If you would like I could make him a little more comfortable but I can't administrate him any drugs without a doctor's approval."_

_" just do something, he's getting worse by the minute!"_

as he looked back at Ritsu , he was no longer in his bed, in the hallway. Takano rushed there to see him lying on the floor spasming. His world was crashing down.


	2. Chapter 2

As he looked back at Ritsu , he was no longer in his bed, in the hallway. Takano rushed there to see him lying on the floor spasming. His world was crashing down.

He yelled for help.

The next moment Kusaam Nowaki rushed to his side and yelled for some nurses .

He took Ritsu in a I.C.U. And he told Takano to wait outside.

After half an your Nowaki came back.

_" I managed to stabilize him. Due to the high fever he was having a seizure and he might have some brain damage. His fever was 40,1 *C ( 105 or 106 *F) and I managed to lower it to 38,9. He isn't out of the danger zone and until the MRI comes back I can't release him yet."_

_" But why so suddenly? He was fine yesterday."_

_" from what I read in his medical history, this isn't the first time it happened. I can't say more until you tell me what is your relationship with him. His data is confidential. Maybe you should hear everything from him after he wakes up."_

_" And when will that be?"_

_" I think tomorrow the earliest."_

_" ok, thank you"_

_" ah... is there any family we can inform about his state ?"_

_" he has but I have no way to contact them"_

_" then I guess I'll see you tomorrow"_

Takano drove back to his apartment and tried to go to sleep. He ended up staring at the ceiling or looking at the clock. At around 5 o'clock he started preparing to go to the hospital, and even made a bento for Ritsu in case he woke up.

The visiting hours begin at 7 and he started to go through some manuscripts to kill some time. He couldn't stand still and ended up coming an hour too early.

Nowaki saw him and he let him go see Ritsu.

_" he woke up about 2 hors ago but he is still under some painkillers we gave him so he might be incoherent for a while. Take it easy on him , ok?"_

_" yeah , sure"_

He went to Ritsu's room and he saw him sitting up in his bed.

'_ how are you feeling?"_

_" uh.. like shit... why did you bring me to the hospital?"_

_" last night you took a turn for the worse and I didn't know what else to do."_

_" oh,... when can I get out?"_

_" not too soon, i'm afraid. You might be stable now but who know what migght happen tonight, so we are keeping you under observation at least until the MRI results are back."_

At the mentioning of MRI ritsu didn't seem surprised at all.

"_ i'll leave you two talk.i'm sure you have enough to discuss."_

_"did this happen before? Are you sick or something?"_

_" yeah.. it happened back when I was studying in england..." Ritsu didn't want to face him right now._

_" why didn't you tell me? /is it something serious?"_

_" it's not that serious... the first seizure episode happened while I was in PE class. I don't remember much but after that my dad sent me to a psychologist. He said that the seizure was provoked by an emotional impact of some sort."_

_" what impact?"_

_" ... you remember why I moved to England?"_

_'what was it again?"_

_"it was after we..did...that..."_

_" what? Sex or you running away from me without any reason?"_

_" the second one, and it wasn't unreasonable... We recently clarified things , but then it was different._"Ritsu passed him his medical history.

As Takano read his eyes were getting bigger, in disbelief.

" _you were taking antidepressives ?!"_

_'..ye-yeah... I didn't deal with 'that moment' pretty well...so-sorry "_

_" Takano embraced him in a tight hug._

_"takano-san, wha'.."_

_" don't speak, just let me hug you... And I believe I told you to call me Masamune when there are just the 2 of us."_

Nowaki came back with the results.

**AN:Please leave your opinion and if you would like any more chapters. it's my first fanfiction and I lack self confidence. Constructive criticism is acepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nowaki came back with the results.

"It seems the scan didn't show anything relevant for the moment, but I'm putting you on bed rest for at least a week, and then you must come back for a check-up, ok? We'll do another scan to see if anything changed ."

" Yes, thank you, doc. I'll bring him"

" So that means I can go now?"

" After you finish this I.V. Drip and another one, you can."

" Greeeat..." said Ritsu in a sarcastic voice.

The next hour Ritsu way laying in Takano's bed .

" Why your apartment?"

" Someone needs to keep an eye on you and who better than me?"

takano joined him in the bed and he spooned him.

"Could you let go? I'm getting pretty hot..." ( as in body temperature)

" I don't think you can get any hotter than you are" said takano smirking.

Ritsu gave him an elbow in the stomach.

" Why did you hit me?"

" Because you made fun of a sick person"

In a few minutes ritsu was already dozing off.

When he woke up the sun was setting, and he felt a little better.

Takano pulled him back on the bed and started touching his tummy under his shirt.

" Takano san! Where are you touching?! Stop It! " he said blushing.

" I'm not out of the woods you know?"

" If you have the strength to yell at me then you are recovered" he said grinning.

Takano stood up and topped ritsu, immobilizing his arms over his head. He leaned down and kissed his lips.

" Open your mouth... I can's kiss you"

" I refuse!"

" Fine then..."

Takano started to kiss his neck. He was kissing lower and lower and he heard Ritsu moan a little.

He lowered Ritsu's pants only a little bit and kissed his hips. He felt ritsu harden.

And then he pulled back his shirt and pants and started leaving the bed.

Ritsu was beet red and couldn't comprehend what just happened and why takano left him hanging.

" T-takano san, did something happen?"

" You wanted me to stop"

" ...go.."

" What was that?"

" JUST GO! Leave!"

" Hey, this is my bedroom you know?"

ritsu threw a pillow at him.

" I'm leaving"

" Where are you going?"

" To my apartment"

" Wait!"

takano grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Let go of me please!" ritsu started trembling softly and tears were running down his face.

" Why are you doing this? Are you trying to get back at me for leaving suddenly?! I can;t understand anything anymore! I don;t want to deal with you anymore!"

" Ritsu ... don't cry, I was just teasing you..." His face softened a bit.

" I mean who the hell do you think you are?! You messed up my head once and I knew if I let you back in again, I'll be the one to suffer! Just leave me alone!"

" Ritsu , I'm sorry..."

" No, Stop it I don't want to hear anything! I'll leave , please excuse my intrusion."

Now takano was mad. You could literally see a vein about to popp on his forehead. He got up and caught him in his arms.

" I don't know if the drugs the hospital gave you are talking but I won't listen to anymore of your nonsense!" and he pushed his lips against Ritsu's as he wiped his tears away.

" Don't ever leave me like that! Got it! You think you were the only one who suffered at that time! What about me?! I never went back to who I was and when youappeared back into my life I thought maybe this was my chance! /my chance to find out whatI did was wrong! Because you left without any explanation whatsoever! I'm not letting you go this time!" and he shoved ritsu on the bed.

Ritsu could feel his heart racing and his eyes were starting to get unfocused. Takano yet again began planting kisses on his body and cupped his face. He pushed his hand underneath ritsu's waistband . This time he was serious. He thought it might be fun to tease him but things didn't work out too well and this time he's get straight to action.

'Takano san... wait..."

" No you're not!"

" I'm not feeling too g-good"

"I'm not falling for that again."

Takano began touching where "the sunlight doesn't reach"(if you get what I mean) as he continued kissing him.

" T-takano-san, i'm sorry"

and with that Ritsu's head lolled to the side, unconscious again.

"Ritsu.. RITSU! Hey, wake up! What's wrong!"

**AN:Thank you for the advice, I hope I did better this time. I'll apologize in advance for the grammar since English is not my native tongue. i hope you weren't dissapointed with this chapter but there is more drama to come, so be sure to read it. thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Takano shook him by his shoulders but no reaction from Ritsu.

Takano was now freaking out.

'Wh-what have I done! Oh Lord! I'll take him to the hospital...'

Takano dressed ritsu back up and picked him up bridal style and carried him back to his car.

He dashed yet again to the hospital, fearing for the worst.

Luckily it was Nowaki's shift again so he didn't have to worry about explaining ritsu's condition all over again.

" Bring him in here! What happened?"

" He collapsed, just like that, no fever, no nausea, nothing"Said takano while trying to catch his breath.

" His heart rate is still pretty fast for someone unconscious. Did something happened?"

" I tried talking to him about his past and it seems that the memories made him panic." 'I just lied right now, /i can;t believe myself!' thought takano.

" Nowaki went to Ritsu's side and shook him awake. Seeing that the young man didn't even move, he gave him a shot.

In a few minutes Ritsu started waking up. His eyes were not open but he started mumbling something under his breath.

" S-stop... please... t-takano...san"

Nowaki's eyes went wide. How could he have trusted a stranger with his patient's life. Luckily, Takano wasn't in the room at that moment.

Nowaki started pondering whether to inform the police or not about a possible rape, but he decided to listen to what takano has to say. Nowaki went back to Takano to update him about Ritsu's status.

" He is starting to wake up"

"that fast? Can I go see him?" Takano already started walking in ritsu's direction. Nowaki pulled his looked at him and he saw the man was angry.

" I can;t allow you to see him quite yet. He said something that surprised me a little. First of all I want to know what is your relation to my patient."

" I'm his boss"

" That's all? If you are hiding anything ...well, I can assure you the police will get to the bottom of this."

" police, why?"

" I'll ask but once is your connection with my patient?"

"Ok, but if this goes out I'll make sure you won't practice medicine any time soon. We were lovers in high school and we met again because of work. He got like this because I kissed him and I stopped. Then I don;t know what happened, he started rambling about the past but I couldn't make anything out. I tried kissing him again and then he started feeling weird, and he collapsed again."

" So you are gay?"

" Yes... do you have anything against gay people?"

" I had a hunch you were a couple but I had to comfirm for myself. Quite the contrary, I can understand that communication can be an issue in a in a gay one, since you can go only a limited number of steps. I can understand how it is not to understand your lover, since you are both men and prideful."

"How can you possibly know?!"

" I am gay myself and I face some problems with my partner as well, but it seems you have it worse... i'm not allowing you to see him until I hear his side of the story."

"Excuse me?!"

" I'll hear his side of the story and then we'll see what will happen next."

"Tsk...fine have it your way."

Takano left the hospital visibly mad. He decided to go to work to see how it was going. Right now he needed some kind of distraction.

When he arrived Kisa and Mino bombarded him with questions since Hatori didn't have that many details.

" Boss, what happened with Ricchan? When will he be back?"

" I don't know yet... He's in the hospital right now, and no visitors are allowed."

" Whoa... is he contagious or what?"

"Kisa, you are being a little rude"

" Oh come on Hatori, I know you are as curious as me."

"From what the doc told me , he won't be back too soon. He is under strict supervision since his condition is kind of instable"

"Poor Onodera kun. We should get him a get-well gift don't you think?"

" That's a good idea Mino-san. Lets.."

"No visitors allowed!Are you deaf Kisa?!"Yelled Takano.

"But what about his family?Do they know yet?" managed to say Kisa, a little frightened of his boss right now.

"His family doesn't know yet. If they knew who knows what they'll do. Now get back to work , we are behind as it is. We don't need any more delays."

After finishing work,Takano went back to the hospital to get some update on Onodera.

Nowaki greeted him, this time with a smile on his face.

" I talked to him. I won't tell you what he told me, since it's a patient-doctor confidentiality policy, but I give you permission to see him."

" Thank you"

He bowed and went to Ritsu's room.

"Takano-san..."

" Hey, how are you?"

" Um, a little better I think... I...want to apologize for yesterday, I must have been a little harsh"

"Don't! Don't try to make it your fault. I shouldn't have jostled you like that, since you were barely released from the hospital."

" Ah, um.. ok"

" Can I come over there?"

" Yeah, ok, I think..."

Takano sat on his bed and patted his hair. They talked for a while about anything and everything when ritsu suddenly froze in place.

" Ritsu, what happened?"

But Ritsu didn't of a sudden, his arms started spasming and ritsu looked panicked at Takano.

" Can you get the doctor? It's happening again..."

"Yeah, /right away!"

Takano Ran after Nowaki and broughthim to his room"

" We should do another scan while you are still spasming to see what part of your brain has problems"

" I thought you said it was o.k."

" I'm doing it to see if anything changes while he is having spasms"

"C-can you please hurry? I'm not feeling too good."

In a matter of seconds Ritsu's face turned three different shades of green and he threw up all over himself violently.

"Onodera-san! "

"Ritsu!"

He could feel his clothes being taken off and the bed moving.

After the scan they found out that his spasms and seizures ,that caused the nausea and the fever , were triggered by a slightly swollen area of the brain.

The neurologist prescribed some anti-inflammatory(for the swelling) and antibiotics , and if those didn't work , the last resort was a surgery .

The drugs were administered but the effect will be seen in a few days.

Ritsu was released that night and Nowaki gave Takano his number to keep him updated .

The drive home was silent.

When they arrived at takano's appartment, Ritsu took a seat on the couch and Takano went to the kitchen.

" Nhat do you want to eat?"

" Nothing in particular. Anything you have is good."

" Ok, then I'll make some omelette-rice ."

Ritsu watched Tv until takano brought food there.

"Woah, it's really goooood!I can't even remember when was the last time I ate something so good!" said ritsu with his mouth full.

"Ok, first of all, thank you. Second,, what the hell have you been eating up until now?...oh yeah I remember , some freaking Energy drinks!"

" Sorry, can't talk now, 's too mmm goood!"

" Don't eat too fast or else you'll get sick... again"

" Yeah yeah... I won't get sick from something this good. When did you learn how to cook , Takano san?"

" I said it before, call me Masamune! I learned too cook from books, since I lived alone after my parents divorced."

Ritsu swallowed heavily , instantly regretting he asked.

"oh, umm.. sorry for asking."

"Don't apologize. Finnish eating , take your meds and go to bed. Enough excitement for one day."

" D-Don't remind me. They taste awful..."

Takano cleaned up the dishes while Ritsu took a shower .

Ritsu started blushing again, thinking he'd get to sleep over at takano's place.

" I made the bed,go to sleep ok?"

" You're not sleeping here?"Ritsu immediately blushed when he realized what he just asked.

"Do you want me to?" said Takano while rising an eyebrow?

"I mean it's your bed... I don;t mind as long as you keep your hands at home." said Ritsu in a low voice filled with embarrassment."

" Ok, but I'll go hit the showers first. Go ahead and get under the covers."

" yeah, sure."

Ritsu got in bed and stiffened.

'He was serious right?! Just sleep. Ok. I can do that right? ' he thought to himself.

Takano came in and turned of the lights. He got in bed and their backs were facing each other. Takano was relaxed but he could feel ritsu was nervous.

" Good night Ritsu." he said calmly and yawned.

" G-good night ...M-Masamune". You could barely hear Takano's name since he whispered it.

But takano's ears caught that . He turned over and spooned Ritsu.

**AN: Thank you for reading up until now. I'm thinking to spice it up and rate it M from the next chapter. What do you say? ~.~" I'll update it soon so stand by! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Sleep, you need to recover. I won;t do anything remember?"

And they had a peaceful sleep. At about seven Takano's clock started ringing indicating that he had to start preparing for work.

He got out of bed carefully as not to wake up Ritsu but the movement of the matress made him wake up .

" Go back to sleep. It's only 7'

" It's time to go to work right?I'll be right out, I just have to change my clothes."

" You are staying here. You're on bed rest, remember?"

" But I feel perfectly fine now!"

" you won't be like that in a few hours so just stay put!"

" Then can you bring me my share of work?"

" That I can do but don't force yourself".

In a matter of minutes Takano was all dressed up for work. He went to ritsu's bed and kissed him on his forehead.

He leaned into his ear and whispered" If I find out you took a single step out of this apartment, you're in big trouble. Got that?"

"Yes." Ritsu gulped. Who knows what kind of demon he would unleash if he didn't do what he was told.

" I'll call you every hour. If you don;t pick up i'll come back here. So please make sure you'll ppick up"

" Yeah, ok."

" I'm leaving.' And Takano was heading to the door.

" See you later"

Once at work he practically skipped to his department and everyone was looking terrified at him.

All of them had dark rings onder their eyes and Kisa was about to pass out himself."

"Did something good happen to you, Mr. Takano?" Asked Mino.

" Why thank you for asking. Yes, indeed."

" Was ritsu released already?"

" Yes but that isn't the only reason."

" I thought he was critical. How come they released him so fast?"

" I'll have too keep an eye on him for the next week."

'_ so that's why he's sparkling today'_ they all thought at the same time.

"How are we doing? Any problems, delays?"

" Only Chiharu Yoshikawa*, hatori's author, didn't hand in the manuscript yet" Said kisa.

" Again?! Hatori explain!" demaned takano.

" It seems that Yoshikawa san suffers from writer block."

" Shit, again?! Do something about it!"

" Even if you say that, I don;t know what to do. He is stuck at a scene where the protagonist gut injured in a car accident and her love interest is running away"

" Did he ran her over with the car?"

" No, sir."

" Then tell him to get rid of that! That's the stupidest idea ever! Dammit!" takano was back to his old self again.

" Yoshikawa san told me she has some ideas but doesn't know which are the better and how to develop it into a good chapter. From all she told me all her ideas kind of suck."

" Then why don't you suggest her something?"

" Hehem- he coughed a little to clear his voice- she said" Are you an author to give me ideas?! What's the purpose in drawing this stuff anyway if there aren't my ideas" and then she locked herself up in her room."

" I've got an idea, why don;t you take her out for a bit, to clear her mind a little?" sugessted kisa.

" Good idea Kisa! Hatori, get going, I want this manuscript two days form now !"

" Yes sir." Though his face was straight , His mind was blank.

'To take Chiaki on a date , huh...' wonder how that'll go' thought Hatori.

In the meantime at Takano's apartment

Ritsu was watching tv and eating some jjunk food. He was skipping through the channels, because nothing good was on.

" I'm so bored! I need something to do! " then he came up with an idea that made his face go evil.

" I know, Let's see what kind of dirty secrets takano has. Maybe I can blackmail him somehow."

he began rummaging through the drawers in the living room and the bathroom , as if he was avoiding the only place someone would keep their important stuff:the bedroom.

He knew he shouldn't do this but it was mostly to see what kind of person Takano was. Until now it seems a very very neat one.

He was pacing in front of the bedroom door pondering if he should go through the stuff there.

"i'll do it!"

He got in and started with the closet. Nothing there. Just some shoe boxes and his clothes. Next the nightstands.

He opened them slowly and he peeked a little inside as if something was about to jump at him and claw his face. He found some medicine, books, condoms...

'c-c-c-c-condoms?!' his face was beet red. He put them aside and began rummaging again.

He found a suspicious bottle with no label on it.

Be sniffed the cap and there was no scent. When he was about to open the bottle Takano came into the bedroom and ritsu jumped 6 feet high screaming like a highschool girl.

" what's with the screaming!"

" W-w-w-hy are you here so early? You s-still have 2 hours ." he was stuttering.

" What are you doing? What'cha got there."

he put the bottle behind his back.

" N-nothing."

" Were you going through my stuff?" asked takano a little surprised.

"N-No, why would you say that! Ha ha, why would I go through someone's stuff in their own house? That's just silly!" his eyes were avoiding takano's and his voice was a little pitched.

"Heeh..." takano jumped at him getting what he was hiding behind his back.

"What were you planning to do with this?"

" I don;t know yet, I don;t know what it is."

" You wanna find out?" asked in a seductive voice.

" I don't think so. You know what, you don;t have to tell me, i'm not that interrested." he was avoiding his eyes again.

" Oh really? What else did you find? '

"N-nothign I swear, Oh look at the time I should be in bed by now recuperating."

takano embraced him and whispered to his ear.

" Answer the phone next time, if you don't want me coming here unexpected. And oh, I'll show you what that bottle is tonight. Don;t go to sleep before that."

Ritsu felt he would die of embarrassment, now having an idea about what that bottle could contain.

"I'll be back soon. Bye again." he was smirking by now.

Takano couldn't wait to get the work over with so he could ravish Ritsu.

Ritsu couldn't gather up the courage to open the bottle and confirm his suspicion. He figured that tonight was inevitable and he tried coping with that thought. Right now he was so embarassed steam was coming out of his ears.

The the door opened. Takano was back. Then that meant

"Uh-ooh..."

When Takano came in the living room he saw Ritsu's face was red.

"C'mon, let's have dinner."

'so he isn't making a move?'

"Okay"

he looked at takano a little embarrassed.

" What?"

"N-nothing" muttered Ritsu.

" Oh, you didn't think i'd make you 'Work ou' on an empty stomach ,did you?"

Ritsu choked on his food and spitted all over the table. Some of it landed on Takano's face.

" Great way to set up the mood" Said Takano sarcastically while wiping his face.

"Wh-what are you talking about?! What mood?!"

" You know what, let's skip dinner."

He picked Ritsu over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom.

"Put me down! Now!"

Takano threw Ritsu on the bed and was now on top of him.

He started kissing him ferociously and seeing Ritsu wasn't stoping him, he carried on.

He went and kissed his neck . Takano started licking and sucking on his right nipple while massagin the left one

ritsu was writhing under him, but he could hear soft moans coming from him. Ritsu was just as eager as Takano.

Takano was getting lower and lower and suddenly grabbed Ritsu's member and started rubbing it.

Ritsu was becoming more vocal. Seeing s kind of reaction from him takano enveloped Ritsu's member with his tongue and swallowed him full.

"Gaaah... N-no Takano san, not that.." takano looked up at ritsu and he was flushed and his eyes were tightly closed. His mouth left his member.

" Ritsu, lift your hips a little."

" Wh-wha' ?" Ristu dn't even hear from the pleasure Takano gave him.

" Here... like this" and Takano lifted his bottom so it was staying on his thighs. He took the bittle from the drawer and unscrewed the cap.

" I told you I'd show you what's in this." smiled takano

Ritsu couldn't even look at him because of his embarrassment.

Takano poured a generous amount on his hand and started rubbing them together to warm the liquid up a little.

He inserted a finger Between Ritsu's butt cheeks and started stretching the entrance. Ritsu seemed he was enjoying this as much as Takano.

He inserted a second finger and waited for ritsu to adjust to them. After a few seconds he started stretching it up a little more. Takano was at his limit .

" s-stop with those already..." said ristu between his soft moans.

Takano positioned himself at his entrance and started thrusting slowly. After being completely inside Ritsu he waited again so ritsu would be confortable.

" M-move..."

Takano started at a slow pace but picked up the speed when he saw Ritsu moaning harder.

"T-Takano...san...ah.. slow down...I'll... gaah"

" Ah... Go ahead ...I'm close too.."

They finished at the same time while screaming each other's names. Takano went and kissed Ritsu gently and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Morning came and neither of them woke up because it was Takano's day off.

" What do you wanna do today?"

" eh me? Nothing ...I'd like to catch up with some work."

" Don't worry , your work was covered these past few days . Me and kisa did yours, so don't worry."

"Ritsu's phone started ringing.

His face was pale when he saw who was calling. It was his mother.

"Who is it?" said Takano in a sleepy voice.

"'s my mom... dammit..."

" You're not answering?"

"When she calls ,it's not good... at least not good for me"

" Oh come on, pick it up..."

" I know I'll regret it but..."

Ritsu pressed the answer button"

" _Ritsu, what took you so long to pick up_?!"

" Hi mom" Ritsu tried to sound happy.

" _I'm at your apartment, but it seems you're not home... where are you Mister?_!"

" I...I slept over at a friend..."

" _Oh really, then come home already,, and stop being a nuisance to that person_!"

"I'm not bothering him mom...and what are you doing at my apartment anyway?"

"_ Me and your dad decided to check up on you since you never bother to visit._"

The worst part was that Ritsu and Takano were neighbors and he didn't know how to leave and greet her mother without her assaulting him with questions.

"Mom, I'll come back later so go to a cafe nearby ok?"

"_ Where are you right now?"_

" I told you, at a friend's house."

"_ And where does that friend leave?_"

"Uh.. what? Oh umm, at about... 8 subway stations from here."

"_Fine,be back in an hour or i'll come and get you"_

" eh..ok..."

Ritsu hanged up and after 5 minutes he sent takano outside to see if his mother really left.

No one was nearby.

" The coast is clear."

"Thanks, and sorry for imposing on you..."

" Pshht, stop it already... come back when your mother leaves."

" Whenever is that..." Ritsu sighed.

**I hope you weren't disappointed with how the lemon scene turned out. T^T... next update soon so stay close to see what Mama Onodera has prepared for them. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Ritsu started tidying up but you couldn't see much difference. Everything was getting frustrating for Ritsu. When he heard a knock on the door he knew it was his mother. He went to greet her . When Ritsu opened the door he saw his mother really mad.

"Where were you? And don't lie this time, young man!"

"I just came back from my friend, I told you!"

" Stop lying, I waited for you at the main entrance and I didn't see you coming!"

Now onodera was in big trouble. All this stress and yelling from her mother didn't do any good to his state of health .

" Ok, I'll explain, just come in the neighbors will hear you"

"I'm listening..."

" There are 2 reasons I said that, first of all is the state of my apartment... just give me an hour and i'll clean everything" he said sighing.

"Oh, my little Ritsu is being responsible! I know it must be hard without a woman around here. I still wonder why you are still postponing the wedding with An-chan"

"I'm not postponing it, it's no going to happen." Her mother was visibly annoyed at his statement.

"And the second reason?"

" The second reason?...uh well, actually, that friend of mine is my boss,and I spent last night at him because ... I... am behind with my work and an author keeps getting me in trouble...yeah that's it! Haha, Authors nowadays just aren't dependable...?Ha ha" her forced out a laugh.

He didn't knew whether his mom bought that story , but judging by her face, it seemed so.

"Oh,ok... you could've said that from the beginning ...after you finish cleaning you should call that neighbor, I want to meet him as well, since you seem to be so troublesome."

"I'm not being a bother!"

"Sure, sure.. start cleaning the living room while I cook something for you. I brought some fresh vegetables from home and I don't want to let them go to waste."

"Yeah, ok."

He started putting the books back on their shelves, folding the clothes, getting the trash out, wiping the dust and he already felt breathless.

" Are you ok? You look a little pale."

" Yeah, i'm fine, just the stress from work is getting to me that's all"

" Why don't you stop playing around and come take your father's place. You have enough experience to keep the business working so why waste time on some 2nd hand writers?"

At this ritsu felt insulted. they were his authors, that he brought to the top, and only they knew the sterr and sacrifices along the way/

" I have you know that all my authors made it to the top, and that wasn't because of my connections."

" You can't even call shoujo manga a book. Why can't you understand?! You used to like literature!"

"I still do, and this counts as literature."

_Meanwhile in Takano's apartment_

Takano was eavesdropping on their conversation from the balcony and couldn't help from being amused by Ritsu's efforts to stand up to his mother. Just that moment Ritsu came out on his balcony to put the laundry out.

"T-Takano san? What are you doing there?"

" Eh...nothing...You're doing the laundry? Wait a moment!"

" Uh?"

Takano came back fluttering something in his hand.

Ritsu didn't recognize at first what it was.

"You forgot them at my place. You want them back? I demand a kiss!" said Takano smiling .

Then it clicked. It was a pair of his boxers. His face got red at the sight of HIS boxers in takano's hands.

" AAAA! Give'em back! Give them!" yelled Ritsu panicked and flushed.

" Only if you beg me nicely" he said smirking and fluttering them at a height Ritsu couldn't reach!

" Please please, mom is going to be back any minute now! Are you insane?!"

" That's not very nice ritsu...Guess i'll keep them as a souvenir. He he"

At that moment his mother came out on the balcony to see what was keeping Ritsu so stoped in her tracks at the sight of his son's underwear fluttering in the wind in the hands of his neighbor.

" M-m-mom... this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh,then what is it?"

" He stole them from my basket a few moments ago"

" Those are only white clothes." said her mother with a stoic face.

" You know what it look like to me? That your neighbor is a pervert. "

" WR-wroong!" screamed panicked Ritsu.

" Ma'am I can assure you I am no pervert."

" Shut your trap mister boss, unless you will explain me what were those doing at your place."

Ritsu's day is turning a way for the worse.

"He spent last night at my place as you were informed."

Ritsu was beginning to panic . He never told his parents that he was gay and he didn't want them to know yet. He was afraid of what would Takano would say next and he was holding his breath and his eyes were shut tight.

" He took a shower while we took a break and he must have forgotten them, since I found the pair behind the basket"

"Oh...I don't believe here Masamune, if you even look at Ritsu again, i'll make sure you won't work in a ny publishing company ever again!"

"MOOOM stoip it, why are you threatening him?! That's what happened,you won't even believe me when I confirm it, your son?"

"You know Ritsu, I had my suspicion when you refused An chan... She also mentioned that you were in love with your high school part but she didn't give any details. I pus two and two together and I figured that , since you never had a gilrfriend in high school, there was only one thing I could think of. But I might be wrong, so I'll ask you this: are you not interested in..women?" asked his mother with a note of repulsion in her voice

Ritsu's color drained from his face as he stared dumbfounded at her mother. Maybe he eared wrong. Did his mother figure out he's gay? What is she going to do now? What is his father going to do to him?

"i-I'm not ..." said ritsu in a low voice .

" You're not what? Finish the damn sentence!" Yelled his mother.

"Ma'am I don;t think it's a good idea, he hasn't been feeling well these past few d-"

" You shut up and don't interfere in family business !" interrupted Mrs. Onodera.

" what would you do if I was gay?" asked ritsu in a cold voice?

Takano stared at him in awe. Was he coming out of the closetin front of his mother?

" So you admit you are a h-homosexual?"

" I said, what would you do if I was gay? "

"I'd have to consult your father about it , but I can assure you nothing good will ever come out of such a relationship. Your final answer? You deny it?"

" AAH! Stop making it sound d like it's some kind of crime! Yes! Yes I am gay! What're you gonna do now, huh? Disown me? GOOD, I never had any interest in the family business to begin with!"

" You! She yelled as she pointed a Masamune. It'l all your fault, you destroyed him, our family!"

He never destroyed anything! Mom, leave!" said Ritsu.

" Oh no I won't! Ill take you back home and make your father put your thoughts in order!

"There is no such need for that, please leave , right now! I can't listen to you right now!"

"Ritsu, I am not leaving!"

" GO! You speak of homosexuality as if it's some sort of disease that can be cured with an motivational speech from you or father! You're wrong!"

Her mother couldn't take it any more. She slapped Ritsu across the face so hard he made him stumble on his feet a little, and she left his apartment.

"Ritsu! Are you ok? Said Takano panicked while leaning on the balcony,

"I'll come over!"

Ritsu put his hand on his face and lowered to the floor.

**AN: sorry for the wait and shortness of the chapter. I'll update the next one sooner ."**


	7. Chapter 7

Takano went in his apartment and ran to the balcony where ritsu was laying down with his head in his hands.

Takano knew all to well it was his fault again and this time he didn't know how to help him. He was afraid of Ritsu cutting ties with him once and for all because of what happened .

"ri-Ritsu, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did... I messed up big time..."

" Don't apologize, it seemed my mom was on to me for a while... so no harm done...I just need to go away from her wrath for a while.

" We could go on an onsen, if you want. How about Sapporo?"

" I was thinking more like going abroad. He he" laughed a little Ritsu.

" Abroad? Where? Back to England?" he asked scared, as if he'd lose him again.

" Wait, do you have a passport?" Ritsu already began thinking what things needed to be packed and when to make reservations for the plane.

" no, but I could make one."

Ritsu heard that and sighed deeply.

"There's no time for that, it takes a lot of time to make as passport. Maybe we should go all the way up north Japan"

" we'll go wherever you want."

" I know this isn't a permanent way to fix things with my folks but I really need to get away from them."

" I understand. "

Takano was feeling terrible for causing the rupture between his family. He felt as if he dragged Ritsu in the miserable life without parents, that he had until now.

"I'll go book train tickets." said Ritsu while getting up lazily and passing by Takano like some sort of ghost.

"Ok"

Ritsu was looking very depressed at the moment , and tears threatened to escape his eyes. He decided to be strong, to protect what he had claimed in front of his mother, no matter the cost.

Takano went back to his apartment and stared at his phone for a few minutes. He wanted to call Mr. Onodera to explain himself better but he knew that if he did that he'd get Ritsu in more trouble.

There was a knock on his door and he saw Ritsu standing there with a sheet of paper in his hands. He invited himself in and went to the couch.

" The train leaves in two days at 5:30 pm. If you still want to go with me you should start packing. If you don't want to come with me, it's ok."

" What are you talking about, of course i'm coming with you. We're in this together."

The two days passed in the blink of an eye and Ritsu expected a phone call from his angered and probably now insane father.

They had packed everything they needed. There were still 4 hours until they had to leave to go to the train station.

Takano started making some lunch and bento to have on the train. They talked through their whole meal and Ritsu seemed genuinely happy. A knock on the door interrupted their happy meal together and Takano got up to answer. He opened the door and saw a man , over 40 years old,and dressed in an expensive-looking suit. A complete stranger for him.

" Good day sir."

" I'm not interested in buying anything." said Takano while closing the door but having it blocked halfway by that man's foot.

The man poked his head inside the apartment looking for something.

"Ritsu, Ristu, you in there?" yelled the man.

Takano was shocked and Ritsu as well, because he knew whom the voice belonged to.

Ritsu went to the hallway and stopped.

"D-dad? What are you doing here?"

" Your mom told me some stuff, can I come in? I want to talk to you."

"Um, yeah sure."

"Come in" said takano while opening the door wide.

They all sat in the kitchen and Papa Onodera saw the luggage. He was going to ask about those later.

" your mom told me some things... about you. I don't want you to panic . Stay calm and hear me out ok?"

"uh..."

" Listen,son, I don't know if this is only a phase or if you truly love this man, but I want you to consider some things. First of all , japan isn't as open-minded as america to legalize such marriages and the society will always turn their heads at must be prepared for that."

"I-we though about it a lot." said Takano.

" I'm sure you did but those people won;t give a second thought. And secondly, there will come a moment in your life that your work achievements won't matter shit, and you'd want children. That is impossible in your situation, and I don't want you to regret it."

Hid dad had a very calm and soft voice, and he seemed to care a lot about ritsu.

" if we''ll want kids, we could adopt..."

His dad shook his head" I looked into it, and japan doesn't allow these kind of adoption either."

Ritsu looked down and his eyes got teary.

"W-wait Ritsu... if you'll really want kids, I looked into this matter. It seems it might be possible if only one of you adopts one, as in only one of you is his legal guardian. If you can deal with that, then ok."

was this happening? Did his father acknowledged their relationship.

"And you, big guy, I want to go out with you to a drink, I have some questions."

"N-now he can't dad, we're leaving..."

" Then when you come back" smiled gently his father.

"D-dad...does this mean... you accept m-us?" he asked with fear in his voice.

"I can't say I wasn't shocked but your mother over-exaggerated. Before any further decisions, i'll have to question this guy. Besides, I can't chase away my only son, now can I?"

"D-dad... thank you" he said and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

" Hey, don'y cry, you're a man right? Well, I have to leave now, I have a meeting. We'll talk again soon. Have a nice trip, you two." and he waved as he was leaving the apartment.

" Well, this went better that expected. C'mon, we should leave soon."

" Yeah"

Takano was about to pick up the luggage when Ritsu embraced his back.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm happy... just let me be!"

" Yes yes, let's get moving soon or we'll loose the train. You can be happy on the train."

**AN:Thank you all for reading, following liking and reviewing this story. I'm really happy so i'll let you have a sneak peak at the next chapter:**

Takano began rummaging through Ritsu's luggage desperately. Ritsu's pills were nowhere to be seen. Panic began to rise and a lump formed in his throat that he couldn't swallow.


	8. Chapter 8

They boarded the train and in 7 hours they arrived at their destination in Hokkaido.

A car from the hotel they were staying was waiting for them outside the train station.

They arrived at the hotel and took the keys to the room they reserved. While heading up Takano held Ritsu's hand gently.

Their bags were already in the room and takano couldn't help but be surprised at the staff's speed.

"I'll go to the big bath."

"Already? Don't you want to rest? You are not out of the woods yet, you know?"

" Yeah, but I figured the bath might help me relax a bit."

''I'll join you as soon as I have a drink."

Ritsu went downstairs and went to the med's bath.

He washed himself thoroughly before entering the big bath, that looked mote like a pool. Hot steam was rising from the water and ristu couldn't wait to get in and soothe his muscles.

He started to feel really relaxed and soon Takano joined him.

" You know, I hurried here, because I wanted to wash you" smirked takano.

Ritsu was too relaxed to mind his stupid comments and released a deep sigh .

After a few minutes the heat started to rise to his head.

"We should get out, I don't want you passing out in here."

"Yeah."

He was getting out of the water and as he was about to step on the flood he staggered on his feet. Ritsu was about to fall hard if Takano wasn't there to catch him.

" Hey, are you alright? Do you need to lie down?"

" Yes, can you lie me here? I just need a moment, i'm feeling lightheaded. It must be from all this steam"

"I'll carry you to our room. Stay still."

Takano picked ritsu bridal style and couldn't help but feel worried about his little lover. Now ritsu's breaths were coming in short gasps.

Tkaano lied ritsu on their futon and pulled the cover on him.

He went to the bathroom and brought a small basin filled with water and small ice cubes and a towel.

Takano figured ritsu's body temperature might be up from staying too much in the water and wanted to cool him a little.

He stated dabbing his forehead and neck with the cool, wet towel.

Ritsu seemed to have fallen asleep and takano decided it was dinner time.

A door opened and a maid dressed in a kimono came in with two trays of food and a bottle of sake.

She layed them on the table near Takano and told him to enjoy his meal.

Takano started eating and Ritsu seemed to be waking up.

" Is that food?"

Takano chuckled .

" Yeah, come here."

Ritsu came to the table and grabbed the chopsticks .The food was dropping from the chopsticks and Takano noticed his hands were trembling.

" Are you cold? " Takano sat up from his seat and went to him.

He grabbed Ritsu's chopsticks and started feeding him, since he couldn't control his hands.

Ritsu only had a few bites and went back to bed.

" Do you need something? I'll get it for you."

Ritsu gave some thought to it and asked for cool water.

Takano brought it and helped him drink it so he wouldn't spill any on his sleeping yukata.

Takano then got up to gather the pales and put them on the trays. The maid came soon and cleaned up.

It was already night outside and takano crawled in bed next to Ritsu. Around midnight Ritsu started stirring .

Takano didn't turn on the lights , since he could see pretty clearly in the dark by now.

He went and shook Ritsu gently thinking he might be having a nightmare.

" Hey, what's wrong?"

" ...'m... really nauseous "

"I'll bring a bowl, stay put."

Takano brought the bowl but Ritsu didn't seem like he was about to throw up, though he felt like it. He was turning in his bed with his hands on his stomach, and breathing heavily.

" Where are your meds? "

" In the small bag, I think."

Takano looked for it in the room, but he decided to turn the lights on, to find it faster.

He looked back at Ritsu and he saw that he already started breaking in a sweat.

He soon spotted the small travel bag and began searching. He turned it upside down but no medicine fell from it.

He gasped but started looking for them in the other bags, not wanting to think about the worst possibility right now.

Takano began rummaging through Ritsu's luggage desperately. Ritsu's pills were nowhere to be seen. Panic began to rise and a lump formed in his throat that he couldn't swallow.

"Ritsu, I don't want to scare you, but I can't find your meds. Are you sure you took them with you?"

"What? Yeah, I think...it's not there?" said Ritsu between deep breaths.

"It's not... what do we do?"

" Can you ...go ask... the receptionist for some ? They are sure to have some"

"I'll go ask, don;t move"

" Not even if I could" smiled Ritsu at him.

Soon Takano came in with and old lady .

" I have some medicine for nausea, and fever but maybe you should go to the clinic down the road. I don;t advice you to take medicine not recommended by the doctor, especially since you are on a treatment."

"What do you think, ritsu?"

"I probably shouldn't take them, maybe i'll feel better in the morning."

" If you would like, I could bring you a cool lemonade to ease the nausea"

" Yes please" answered takano politely.

The lady left and soon brought a big glass of lemonade and a lot of ice.

Ritsu gulped it gratefully and his face regained a bit of color, but not that much.

" How are you feeling? Any better?"

" A little bit, I guess. I'll try to go to sleep."

" Ok, sleep tight."

Takano tucked him in and thanked the lady as she was leaving.

Takano then went and turned off all the lights and knelt down near Ritsu.

It was almost 2 a.m. And takano was wide awake watching over Ritsu's restless sleep.

All out of nowhere Ritsu rose up and searched with his hand for the bowl that was supposed to be near him. Takano saw that and he handed it over to him. Ritsu threw up quite violently and Takano was trying to comfort him through his ordeal. Not long after he began hacking and coughing but nothing else came out, since he had little to eat for dinner to begin with. Takano helped him catch his breath and handed him a cold glass of water to rinse the foul taste out of his mouth.

Ristu took it gratefully and gulped it all down instead of rinsing his mouth.

" Any better?"

" A little..."

Takano hated hearing 'a little' over and over again,

"Still nauseous?"

" It's not as bad as before."

Takano's face lit up as he remembered something.

"Lift your arms."

Ritsu lofted them over his mouth and Takano chuckled a little while he lowered them half way.

He went to the bathroom and retrieved a bottle of liquid soap.

He put some on his hands and took Ritsu's left arm.

He began rubbing upwards his arm to the elbow . As expected there were lumps in his arms and takano started working on them.

"Ouch... it hurts. What are you doing?"

" It's a _cure for nausea*_. Just stay still and bear with me a little."

Takano continued to rub his arm and ritsu was whining. After a while the lumps were gone and takano started rubbign his righ arm. Soon enough the lumps from there disappeared .

'What were those?" asked a little scared ritsu, as he felt the bumps in his arms being massaged away.

"It's a cure my grandma had taught me. Come on, get up and walk a little. You'll feel a lot better."

takano helped him up and walk a little outside.

"Better?"

" Yeah! A lot! Thanks!" squealed ritsu happy and takano smiled at him.

" Come on, lets head back."

" Since we are out aleardy why don't we go to the outside bath?"

" You almost passed out in the inside one and you want to go again are you suicidal?"

" I feel a lot better! Come on! It'd be a waste since we're already here."

Takano was surprised with Ritsu's attitude but nonetheless happy about it.

They went to the bath and took off their yukata's. Ritsu got in and went to some rocks and leaned on them. Takano followed him and sat next to him. Surprisingly ritsu leaned his head on takano's shoulder. Takano looked at him shocked since it's unusual for him to be this direct .

' Oh lord, please give me some self-control ... soon!"

**AN: I will update the next chapter either tomorrow or Monday because I have to start prepping for uni. **

*** In my contry it is said that when you are nauseous/feeling sick and can't throw up, some lumps form in your arms . especially when you eat too much heavy or greasy food or too fast. if you find any in your arms when you feel sick you shouldask for someone to rub them with vinegar or soap so it won't hurt that much ,and then go take some fresh air. If you don't find any or you still aren't any better , take some medicine :)**


	9. Chapter 9

" Well then we should get out now or we'll get wrinkly."

"Yes, do you want me to carry you to bed?" smirked Takano and winked at him.

" I'm not a damsel in distress, I can walk all by myself"

" Heh, it was worth a try" he shrugged.

They got back to their room and as takano was fixing his yukata around his waist , Ritsu jumped from behind sending the taller man down on The tatami with a loud thump.

Takano rolled back and saw Ristu on top of him.

"What's this all of a sudden?"

Ritsu was avoiding his eyes but he was blushing all the way to the nape.

His eyes got all big when he realized what was happening. He grabbed ritsu by the shoulders and wanted to push him down on the tatami. Ritsu stopped him and stayed on top.

Takano was a little afraid now. Was his Ritsu trying to take the lead?

" Don't get the wrong idea" said Ritsu simply.

" I just want you to listen, ok?"

"Whaaaa?"

" T-thank you, for being here with me and never giving up on finding me for the ten years we wwere apart."

and Ritsu pecked his lips and he released Takano from the floor.

After this, the night was steamy and full of moans and gasps.

The morning came without delay and Ritsu woke up before Takano. He tied the obi around his waist and went to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror he was awfully pale.

"Ugh, I hope Takano-san won't notice."

When he got back Takano was still sleeping like a log.. he went there and kicked him awake.

" Hey, get up, it's almost lunch time."

Takano didn;t even move so Ritsu gave him another kick on his back.

Takano woke up but was feeling really drowsy.

" What time is it?"

" Past 12."

" Damn, i'm hungry. Let's go grab some food in town."

" Um, ok... "

They went to a pretty nice restaurant and placed their orders. While waiting for their food ritsu's phone vibrated.

" Who is it?"

" It's a text message from my dad, he says he managed to make mom understand the situation a little, but that I should come with you and talk, all four of us."

" It seems like a pretty good idea to me."

" I feel like it's a trap... my mom isn't so easy to convince."  
" Maybe your father has some superpowers, that he managed to defy big bad mama Onodera."

" Pfff, where did that come from?"

" Ritsu, do you want to officially introduce us to your family?"

" Yeah, you?"

" I'd love to, but I can't say that my folks would have a say in this... or should I say my mom, since father doesn't care about me...

'Oh, he mentioned that his father wasn't actually his father.'

" It's fine, we'll just go to my place. But when?"

" How about Christmas? It's only a month 'till then "

" Christmas huh..."

Two days from then they headed back to their home.

"Wish we could have stayed longer."

We're already behind with the manuscripts and proofreading as it is. But it seems the trip did you well. You;re not that pale anymore."

" Yes, I know I feel a little better than before. I can go to work now.'"

" I'll be managing your medication from now on since you forgot it in the first place."

" What?" said Ritsu in a whiny voice.

" Oh, I remembered, why not bring all your stuff over here, since you're already sleeping over?"

" Y-you mean like moving here?"

" Yeah, we could split the rent and i'd be with you more."

"Uh-um, okay." he said blushing.

In a matter of hours Ritsu's few belongings were over to Takano's apartment.

" Well that was fast." he said laughing.

The next few weeks were agitated and filled with work, since they missed out so much, but at least they had the same shifts.

What takano didn't know was that Ritsu's health was getting worse by each day, and r\Ritsu was doing a great job hiding it.

Christmas was in a few days and they managed to finish all the shopping and mentally prepare to face Onodera's mother again.

The went by car and in half an hour they were standing in the front door. Ritsu hesitated to knock but it seems that her mother was like an eagle. She opened the door before Ritsu could even lift his arm to knock .

"What were you standing there for? Come in already"

They came in and immediately the atmosphere grew heavy.

Apparently the dinner was pretty nice and his mother could keep a normal conversation without making foam at her mouth like a rabid dog.

"Let's stop chasing around the bush. " her mother called up.

" I talked with your father and he seems to accept this kind of relationship, but I don't think I will ever be able to. That doesn't mean that i'll abandon you, Ritsu. You'll still be my son and maybe someday, hopefully, you'll get married to a girl. "

" I don't think that'll veer happen, mom."

" At least i'll hope for it. And I want you to promise me one thing, never come to me crying if it is this man's fault, because it was your choice."

" Yes, I promise."

" And you, big guy, swear you'll never hurt Ritsu, or i'll castrate you with hot spaghetti clamps."

" Yes, I swear."

" Be prepared to face the consequences of your action. "

" Yes" they said in unison.

" Then, good night" her mother smiled .

When they arrived back at Takano's apartment, Ritsu sneaked up in the bathroom with a black pouch under his arm, hidden from Takano's eyes.

He dug through it and got 3 pill bottles and removed the cap on all of them. He swallowed heavily 4 pills and drank water straight from the tap. Afterwards he got a syringe and a little glass jar. He sat on the toilet seat and injected it in his left leg, with a soft growl. Ritsu cleaned everything up behind him and hid the pouch under his shirt.

" What'cha got there?" asked takano with his head through the bedroom door.

" Ahh , nothing my stomach hurts a little, that's all."

" Well, get to bed . Here , your pills."

Ritsu remembered he had another set of pills to take, the ones that Takano knew about.

As soon as he put his head on the pillow he fell in a deep sleep.

He had a dreamless sleep and when he woke up, Takano was shaking him strongly.

" Yo-you're up? Thank goodness!"

" Whaddaya mean?" he asked drowsy.

" You slept for 2 whole days without even stirring."

" I-i did?"

" Yes, do you want to go to the hospital to get a check up?"

" Nah, i'mm all better now, I guess I was too exhausted ."

Takano looked at him, and Ritsu thought he saw right through his lie. The truth was that the injection and the pills he took behing Takano's back were given to him by the doctor for a condition he has, that neither Takano nor his family knew about.

**AN:I don't know when the next chapter will be, but hopefully untill the end of the week, because of university dorm problems. Excuse me.**


	10. Chapter 10

The truth was that the injection and the pills he took behind Takano's back were given to him by the doctor for a condition he has, that neither Takano nor his family knew about.

* * *

_Two moths prior._

Ritsu was siting in his personal doctor's office waiting for him. A few weeks ago he noticed his lower back and bottom was hurting, but he postponed the medical visit because of work.

" Well, Mr. Onodera, we could begin by drawing some blood to get it tested and we'll see from there okay?"

" Yes, ok."

A nurse approached him with a thin needle but a large syringe.

" It will hurt a little bit."

she poked him with the needle and had drawn a full syringe of blood.

She put the cap back on and left the room.

" In about half an hour we'll get the result ok?"

" That fast?"

" Yes, well the hospital has brand new machinery and it it the latest appeared. What else could you expect from a high rated hospital?" he smiled at Ritsu.

Ritsu didn't even had time to think what would he do in the worst care scenario since the lab analysis took such a short time.

The doctor proceeded in asking him some personal questions like his diet, his sexual activity, his athletic state and so on. Time passed by quickly and a young man dressed in pale blue scrubs entered the room with a brown envelope. He gave it to the doctor, saluted Ritsu and left.

" It seems the result are in."

Ritsu was getting anxious.

The doctor read all the numbers to him, but now having any knowledge in the medical field he looked at the doctor dumbfounded.

" I'll explain it to you now. From what the tests say, you are in poor health for your age. You have an inflamed kidney, a developing ulcer and your while cell count is pretty high."

" Is it bad?"

" Well, the first ones can be treated with some antibiotics and gastric bandages, but for the high cell count, I'd like to perform a physical exam first, ok?"

" Yes, of course."

" It'll tell the nurse to leave a gown here. While you are undressing I'll prepare myself."

Ritsu got butt naked and the gowndidn's cover his smooth , baby like bottom. He hated these gowns the most.

' why can't they give me a pair of pants, sheesh! ' he thought annoyed.

He sat on the table and the doctor came in pulling his gloves on his hands.

" Open your mouth."

he looked for any kind of swelling or infection but his mouth and throat was healthy.

He then went to listening his heartbeat and lungs, and they were good as well.

" Well then, next up is the prostate exam. Would you please turn around and bend forward?"

" P-prostate? B-b-end forward?" Ritsu's eyes got all big .

" Ah, yes."

"O-ok" Ritsu was a little hesitant since he wasn't telling the truth when the doctor questioned him about his sexual activity.

The doctor stuck two fingers in a jar full of clear Vaseline and waited for Ritsu to get in position.

The doctor performed his duty, and he was mumbling something under his breath while prodding Ritsu's insides. Ritsu didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or worried at that moment.

The doctor pulled his fingers out, and took off his glove, disposing it in the bin.

" I'll leave you to get dressed and we'll talk when you are ready."

Ritsuu got dressed back up real fast, and he was very impatient.

" Well, from what I can tell for now, your prostate has some problems. I came across some abnormalities that would justify the large white cell count, so to say."

" Abnormalities? What's wrong?"

" Well, first of all, it seems to have a little rupture, and I figured out why, but I won't ask since you are uncomfortable. But that is not the worst part. It seems it has some lumps in the surface, and I can tell that they're tumors."

" Oh my god! I have cancer right?!" Ritsu's world was collapsing.

" Not necessarily, we must test to see if it is benign or malignant . If it comes out malignant, then we have to conduct a new series of analyses to see what type and stage of cancer we are dealing with.

The testing will take a few days and we'll call you when they are ready."

" So you don't know yet if I have cancer or not."

" Yes, that is correct, we'ss know for sure in a few days."

" Thank you doctor. Then, I guess I'll be seeing you in a few days."

" Goodbye, mr onodera."

Ritsu went home and was feeling utterly depressed. A loud bang on his door brought him back in the real world. He unconsciously went to the door and answered it.

" Hey! You had a date with me today, remember?"

it was Takano san. His voice was so loud and obnoxious at that moment and Ritsu felt like punching him if he had the energy.

" Go away!" he was closing the door but Takano stuck his arm and blocked it.

"Come on, let's go out, it'll do you some good!"

' how can he be so happy-go lucky when I'm feeling like crap.' thought Ritsu annoyed.

" What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Ritsu wasn't paying attention to him.

" Did the cat caught your tongue?"

" Would you please leave me alone? I'm not in the mood to be going out on dates or seeing you right now."

" Oh, and why is that?" asked Takano curiously/

" I had a crappy day, and you are making it crap[pier by each second." retorted Ritsu.

That moment Takano thought to himself where did his innocent and shy Ritsu went.

" Well, excuse me for trying to brighten your day."

" You are not brightening it! When you come, dark cloud are behind you!"

" Tsk! What is wrong with you? Got something stuck up your ass!?" said Takano a little louder than he meant.

Ritsu froze in place and then yelled him to leave.

" It seems your social skills need some polishing."

And with that Takano left his apartment.

The next two days passed in a blink of and eye and while he was at work , Ritsu received a message from his doctor. He wanted Ritsu to come that day for the results.

He excused himself earlier from work to get there earlier and was waiting in the doctor's office again that week.

" I've got some bad news and some good news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

" You choose."

" Well then, I'll start with the bad ones. It seems that the tumor is indeed malignant."

Ritsu visibly paled at that. He didn't have the power to ask what the good news were.

" the good news is that it is at stage one, and the tumors are very small. We could try and operate them but I'd like you to get a treatment first to see if you react well to it. If you do, then the surgery won't be necessary anymore."

" So I won't get bald and die?"

" Ha ha, no mr. Onodera, it's not that bad. Though I have to warn you that the treatment is strict and you must refrain from any sexual activity that might endanger the progress, if you understand what I mean. " and the doctor winked jokingly at him.

" Ye-yes. I'll do anything it takes!" Ritsu was blushing so hard that moment.

" You might encounter some bad reactions from the treatment, but try and bear with it ok?"

" Can you tell me what to expect?"

" Yes well there will be some nausea, headaches, loss of appetite and such. But you might also have seizures, but that depends on each patient. The treatment proved to be very effective."

" Yes, ok thank you doc!"

Ritsu went to the pharmacy to get the medication written in the prescription and could only hope for the best.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I'll try and update weekly from now on.**


End file.
